


Drabbles, Outlines, and Unfinished: A Collection of Half-Baked Fics

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Don't you hate it when you have a ton of fics on the back burner that never seem to go anywhere?ME TOO!This is me cleaning up my very full and messy WIP folder and just trowing out whatever I have so that I can focus on current projects or any new ones that I am looking at on the horizon.There is a small chance I will change my mind and make a full fic out of these but for now I'm good!Feel free to use any of this as inspiration, or if something looks really interesting; Tell me! I will probably give it another go to make something great.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Angua von Uberwald, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Miles "Tails" Prower/Tikal the Echidna, Nepeta Leijon/June Egbert, Terezi Pyrope/June Egbert
Kudos: 1





	1. Two Dogs on the Town

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Table of Contents   
> 
> 
> Chapter 1: Two Dogs on the Town  
> Chapter 2: Nepeta/June College AU  
> Chapter 3: On Guard Duty (Tails/Tikal scribble)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:  
> Teen And Up Audiences 
> 
> Archive Warning:  
> No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Categories:  
> M/F, Gen, Other 
> 
> Fandoms:  
> Homestuck, Discworld - Terry Pratchett,
> 
> Characters:  
> Jade Harley, Angua von Uberwald 
> 
> Last Date Worked On:  
> 09/23/2019
> 
> Language:  
> English 
> 
> Summary:  
> Men's best friend gossip about said men and other points of interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was going to be an expleration about the relationship between Jade and Dave as compared to another fictional ship involving a dog person: Angua von Uberwald and Carrot Ironfoundersson.
> 
> The idea was to show the how both Carrot and Dave are not exactly the most "in a relationship" as their counterparts would like them to be. But it was more of to give Jade some hope to that maybe that Dave would come around more to her in time. 
> 
> Lets face it, Carrot WOULD be the better boyfriend. (At least they slept together which is more than I can say for the cannon Dave/Jade...)
> 
> I ran out of steam and I had lost my Discworld frame of mind so it's been sitting in the pile for almost a year.
> 
> Enjoy this snippet!

Sargent Angua looked over her drink to once again take stock of her new acquaintance. It wasn't the black that spoke of one in the witching trade. Nor was it her bubbly personality that had it been anyone else who found her, she would have been kindly asked if she would like to be mildly inconvenienced by a knife to the chest and subsequently relieved of all her worldly possessions. It was Ank-morpork after all. But it was the ears on the top of her head that had stood out the most. There they were prominently displayed for anyone to see. Angua could tell that even with her hood up they would still be visible jugging from the holes in the fabric hanging down her back. The girl didn't seem to notice all the stares she was getting, instead she seemed to be content eating the meal that Angua had ordered.

"What was your name again dear?" Angua asked.

JADE: oh! its jade!!  
JADE: sorry  
JADE: your way of speaking is just so weird to me!  
JADE: i need to get better at it

Angua blinked with some surprise. She didn't think she had that much of an accent but then again you can't really tell what your own voice and mannerisms sound like to an outside observer.

ANGUA: I do not understand what you mean?  
JADE: its a bit hard to explain  
JADE: um  
JADE: shoot  
JADE: it's like...conversing in god mode??  
ANGUA: ...  
ANGUA: What are you going on about?  
JADE: never mind!  
JADE: it's not something you would notice if you werent paying attention to it  
JADE: forget i said anything  
JADE: ill just try to talk like you guys do!

Angua was flummoxed by this proclamation but decided to move on from that particular line of inquiry.

"So, where are you from Jade?"

Jade smiles and gives her answer in a rush.

"oh im from an island off off any known map! believe me ive tried to find one that has it on it so my friends could know exactly where i was but i never did so thats a loss but if you mean my planet then im from earth a! or rather...just earth?? see im currently living on earth c that is really just earth b but i grabbed it from our old universe before it was done exploding and now its in the universe me and my friends created!"

Sargent Angua held up a hand to try to stem the talk that was coming from the excitable girl.

"I see I have asked the wrong question. Let me try again. How did come to be wondering the streets of Ank-morpork? There were some eye witnesses that claimed that you just fell out of the sky?"

"oh right! see, i was kinda mad at dave and karkat for being such weenies and not wanting to talk about our relationship going forward  
i know those two are slow to be move on relationship stuff but after seven years you think they would be willing to talk but OH NO they just keep dragging their feet like the pussies they are  
anyway, i decided to take a trip out into the universe we created using one of jakes ships and low and behold on my journey what should i see but a turtle the size of planet with four elephants on their back holding up a landmass!! i just _had_ to check it out! course, i was an idiot and decided to get out of the ship instead of just landing on it like a sensible person but oh well!"

Jade takes another bite of the meal, Angua was impressed. Any foreigner who could eat more then a bite full of ol' Tom's gruel deserved a metal and perhaps even one that might have some real golden plate on it.

"So. You are an alien from another world. Do you wish to do harm to anyone here?"

"what? no!!"

Jade was so shocked that she stopped eating the gruel and looked up at the Sargent with wide eyes.

"why would i do that?? no one has done anything bad to me here! at least...i dont _think_ anyone has..."


	2. Nepeta College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:  
>  Mature  
> Archive Warning:  
>  No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Categories:  
>  F/F, M/M, Gen  
> Fandoms:  
>  Homestuck  
> Relationships:  
>  June/Nepeta, June/Terezi, Nepeta/Jade, Others  
> Characters:  
>  Nepeta Leijon, Terezi Pryope, June Egbert, Vriska Serket, Jade Harley, Others  
> Language:  
>  English   
> Summary:  
>  Nepeta finally arrives at the campus of "Homestuck" and meets a human by the name of June Egbert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a strange one. I had this amazing idea for a magical college AU. How it worked was that everyone's lusus/animal familiar would be linked to them via some magical talisman. For example: Nepeta here would have a mystical cat tattoo that she could "summon" Pounce whenever she need him to either ride, teach her things, or to help her with battles of whatever nonsense I was thinking of at the time.
> 
> I abandoned it because it is far too ambitious for me to try to write.
> 
> Sorry if the outline gets a little messy at the end there.

Nepeta Leijon looked over the campus of Homestuck and liked what she saw.  
It had been one of her top choices and managing to get a full ride thanks to a combination of her disability and a lot of hard work put in by her lusus. She was grateful more than ever to Pounce Leijon, she stroked the tattoo of him respectfully located on her right arm. It was silly, but she sore she could still hear him purring.

What she needed to do now was to find her dorm and unload her stuff. Nepeta had hoped to meet her roommate today, she had sounded so nice on the sign-up site. Standing up, the Leo troll stretched and got back into her beat up old truck and checked her phone once again for directions. It still was pointing across the lawn to a parking lot still some ten minutes away. She rolled her eyes and put it back on her dashboard. It connected back up with her vehicle, the map appearing on the display above her drink coaster.

NEPETA: :33 < what is the pint of buying a technological marvel if its going to have the same problems??  
NEPETA: :33 < *sigh* fine you win map  
NEPETA: :33 < but if i get into trouble im throwing you in the nearest lake!

The phone did not reply. It knew when to shut up.

Nepeta put the truck into drive and then set it to hover. The wheels turned on their sides and activated their anti-gravity thrusters. At least she wouldn't kill any grass.

* * *

  * Nepeta meets her roommate Terezi.
  * Terezi mentioned that everyone missed her from high school.
  * Nepeta took a break to get her head on straight.
  * Nep leaves to go get more stuff and hears a funny conversation between Dave and Karkat.
  * Dave chill with her and thinks she is cool.
  * Karkat is nervous about her but doesn't explain why to Dave.
  * Later: Nepeta walks in on Terezi and June hate fucking* 
    * They didn't put up any sign that they were doing this
    * June meets Nepeta outside her room and apologizes.
    * Nepeta starts to become interested with June. She is the only human, she knows of, to have <3< for someone.
    * June tells her that Rose also had <3< on Terezi so maybe that was just the vibes that she gives off.
  * Scene: When asleep, a prospit/derse crossover party happens. And there is a lot of talking/playing/shooting the shit that happens. 
    * Nepeta gets overwhelmed by this.
    * This maybe a better spot to put the June/Nepeta conversation.
  * Scene: Terezi rides her dragon lusus with Nepeta holding on for dear life to get to class on time.
  * Scene: Nepeta and Feferi talking at a cafeteria 
    * Fef wants to give nep all the latest gossip.
    * Nep suspects that Fef wants to get back together but still thinks that Feferi is too smothering.
    * Terezi and Vriska broke up. (NEPETA: again?)
    * Sollux <3 Aradia and Sollux <> Feferi are still strong
    * Vriska & Meenah are back together. (Neither think it will last)
    * The new cute humans are getting into the action!
    * Jade overhears them and has a talk with Nepeta.
  * Scene: Nep and Jade have serious discussion about relationships and about animal power. 
    * Comment on how Jade can "fuse" with her animal even when bec is "put away"
    * Jade warns her about Dave and Karkat.
    * Nepeta knows about Karkat because they dated in High School but still thinks Dave is cool. (Davepeta armor)



Miscellaneous Stuff:

  * Nepeta comes into the metal working shop to find Dirk there.
  * Introduced to him by Dave.
  * Ominous aura around him as she goes to shake his hand. Disappears when he assures the audience that he isn't going to do anything, because this universe seems to be okay.
  * Nepeta has no idea what he is talking about. And why is this universe ok?
  * Jake enters the shop and proceeds to be his usual self while Dirk sits there being embarrassed that his boyfriend is there.
  * Nepeta and Jade would sleep together at some point.
  * Ongoing mystery of Rose's black cat.
  * The noodle incident of Terezi and Vriska's break up.
  * June and Nepeta are endgame. With June <3< Terezi intact.
  * Vriska and Terezi make up.



Trolls and Humans are still a different species but I had it all taking place on Earth and this was an "exchange college" of some description with visiting aliens trying to learn human things and humans trying to learn troll things.

Humans get animal familiars. June has a dapper rabbit. Rose has the only black familiar, a cat. Dave has a crow. Jade has Bec but would be connect to how you can combine with your animal familiar. This is also how you can have a version of Davesprite with Dave.

I'm not 100% sure how the Alpha's are related to the Beta's in this version. Maybe siblings? Or this could be one of those things where the characters notice that their relationship is weird. June and Jade still sisters. Dave and Rose are still siblings. Maybe cousins?

Roxy has a white cat. Jane also has a rabbit but not dashing at all (much to her annoyance). I don't know what Dirk and Jake's animals should be.

Nepeta = Pounce Leijon  
Terezi = Dragon mom  
Vriska = killed her spider mom (only one who has done this)  
Aradia = ram mom  
Feferi = glub glub, but pocket version  
Kanaya = mother grub w/wings

Karkat = crab dad  
Gamzee = [got kicked out last year]  
Sollux = biclops  
Eridian = sea horse dad  
Equius = horse  
Tavros = bull  
The Beforus trolls are also there. With their post-scratch versions acting as professors.

There would be a slow reveal of how this college was like Homestuck proper, as an example: Dave and Karkat would be dating and in a relationship but they both have dated Terezi. And other things that would be similar but modified in some ways. Another example would that be Terezi and June(!) would be together but Terezi and Vriska would have had a huge falling out that they are always arguing about.


	3. On Guard Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating:  
>  Teen And Up Audiences  
> Archive Warning:  
>  No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Categories:  
>  F/M  
> Fandoms:  
>  Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types  
> Relationships:  
>  Miles "Tails" Prower/Tikal the Echidna  
> Characters:  
>  Miles "Tails" Prower, Tikal the Echidna  
> Language:  
>  English  
> Summary:  
>  Tails guards the master emerald and has a visitor....  
> Date last worked on:  
> 2020/07/27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for something for a Tails/Tikal/Rouge fic, but I lost interest in it. Here's the introduction.

"Now make sure that nothing happens to her," Knuckles warned for what felt like a millionth time.

"Relax, I got this," Tails assured him again. "There is no one that will stop me from protecting her at all costs!"

"Good. Because if anything does..." the echidna threatened, trailing off into an incoherent list of punishments he would inflict on no-good-doers he caught harming his baby.

"Knux...why do you keep referring to the master emerald as a 'her'? Is there something I should know about? Should I be jealous of a rock?" asked Julie-Sue playfully.

The three of them were standing in the emerald shrine on Angel Island. Behind them was the Master Emerald of course, shining invitingly for would-be thieves to come and take it away.

"WHAT?? NO!! That's ridiculous! It's just that...!" Knuckles spluttered.

Julie laughed loudly and pounded the hapless echidna on the back relentlessly. "I'm teasing you, ya big lug! Oh man, I don't think that you are cheating on me with an ancient old rock dummy! How would that even work?"

"Well, he could whip out his-" Tails began.

"TAILS!" shouted Knuckles.

"-and rub it all over the-"

"TAILS!" echoed Julie-Su, but with an arboreous laugh.

"-and there would be white stuff-" Tails did not finish his crude joke before Knuckles swung a fist at him. He dodged and held up his hands in surrender.

"OK! OK! I'LL STOP! HA! HA!"

"Why you overgrown tinkering-!" Knuckles fumed.

"Honey? Come on, lets go!" called out Julie, running up and wrapping an arm around one of his and squeezing his hand. "It isn't often we get a chance to go out just me and you!"

She turned to look back at Tails and gave an exaggerated wink. "Thank you once again for baby-sitting Tails! I'm sure Knuckles appreciate what you are doing."

"I'll appreciate if he goes and sticks his tails up his own-!"

Knuckles didn't finish his long-winded rant to the fox about where exactly he should stick his tails when Julie-Sue stopped the words coming out of his mouth by kissing it. This did seem to calm down the hot-blooded echidna and when they broke apart, he was much more agreeable.

"You good hun?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah! I'm good."

"Great. Let's go. Bye Tails!"

Julie-Sue hauled Knuckles behind her, waving at Tails as they went. Tails returned the gesture, calling out as he did. "Have fun you too! And don't fret Knux, she's in good hands!"

There was a rumble from Knuckles about what he would do if Tails put his hands on the emerald, but they were too far away for the fox to make out full sentences. Chuckling to himself, Tails turned to look at the Master Emerald.

"I guess it's just you and me now huh? Don't expect much conversation from me. Going to probably just play some videogames and tinker. That going to be okay with you?"

The emerald did not replay. Tails sat down with his back to the gem. It felt warm and gave off a feeling of peace that Tails understood why such a knucklehead could guard this place for days, if not years on end, it felt like it needed protecting. He unslung his pack and dug through it, unearthing a large controller pad and two spere shape devices. He clicked a button on top of them. The devices uncurled and spiraled out and formed spinning blades on that that spun faster and faster until they floated above his hands. In the center of the sphere copter extended out a camera lens that clicked forward and backward in a start-up sequence and then held on Tails. A small red light appeared on them both indicating that the T-EYES were up and running.

"Excellent!" said Tails, checking his pad.

On screen were two windows displaying an image of himself. He looked up and waved, the Tails on the screen waved back.

"Picture is good. Now to set them on patrol."

He pressed a few buttons on the pad and the camera's whizzed away. The images on the screen were now a sweeping vista of the surrounding foliage. If the T-EYES spotted anything, they were designed to give a loud buzzing alerting Tails to the abnormality. Perfect for guarding the Master Emerald. They also had a ridiculous battery life, so there were no potential issues of running out of power.

With precautions taken and the Emerald as secure as he could make it, Tails relaxed. He tabbed over to another application on his tec-pad and continued his game. He pulled out a bag of chips out of his sack and a can of soda for maximum gamer efficiency, or so the advertisements claimed.

He had been chilling for about half-an-hour, listening to the sweet videogame soundtrack, when he nearly jumped a foot in the air when a voice practically in his ear asked, "What are you doing?"

Tails let out a terrified scream and whipped around, nearly dropping his pad in the process. With his camera's up, it should have been impossible for anyone to get past his defenses. Next to his, just as startled as Tails, was a girl, a very pretty girl with an odd dress that marked her as some sort of priestess. She was an echidna too. _What the heck?_

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you," said the girl, her hands up in a peaceful sign. "But Knuckles wasn't, and you were looking so interested in your device, and you were so focused and-and-and-!"

"You're fine! You're fine!" assured the fox.


End file.
